Gravedad
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Los atraía casi con la misma fuerza que tuvo para repelerlos. Amigos de infancia, intento de amantes, la persona que el otro más odiaba... Arrastrados o impelidos, había algo en uno demasiado relacionado con el otro.
1. Prólogo: La boca de un túnel

**Disclaimer:** _Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad. Los mencionados pertenecen a Marvel, Fox o Disney. No tengo mayor beneficio con este escrito que el de agradar un poco a quien quiera leérselo._

 _Salvo el OC. Esa pobre diabla es mía._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 _En todo caso había un solo túnel, oscuro y solitario: el mío, el túnel en que había transcurrido mi infancia, mi juventud, toda mi vida._

 _(El túnel —Ernesto Sábato)_

 _…_

Era una niña mustia y desgarbada; a simple vista, indigna de la curiosidad del Anticuario. Se acercó con su silencioso andar de gata triste. Cría del norte, al hablar por primera vez, Jean-Luc notó que su fina vocecilla no apaleaba a ningún acento en el sur.

El corazón del barrio francés comenzaba a acogerla como una forastera demasiado propia. El líder del Gremio de Ladrones, camuflado con el ajetreo habitual sobre una silla en el local que emitía una suave música instrumental, admitió su cercanía mediante una mueca divertida arreglada a medias en sus facciones, hasta verdaderamente observarla y casi mutar su ánimo jovial por aquella lástima que sólo pueden remover los niños.

Estaba lívida. El cansancio le había pintado círculos oscuros debajo de unos ojos grises, extrañamente febriles, confiriéndole una expresión vivaracha a pesar de su semblante ajado; el verdugón en el pómulo, reciente, violáceo y amarillento en los bordes, hacía de único toque de color. Exhibía la facha desvalida de los niños huérfanos, pero se sabía que tenía un padre esperándola en casa. No obstante, para el contraste casi chocante que significaba, toda debilidad casi podía ser desmentida por la firmeza adulta que tenía para hablar. No podía tener más de siete años, sin embargo.

El mayor detuvo al mesero que se acercaba para echar del lugar a la niña castaña no bien ella había tomado asiento frente a él. Jean-Luc miró su reloj de pulsera. Todavía disponía de unos minutos antes de su "pequeña reunión". Ofreció algo de comer y beber, a su cuenta, desde luego. La chiquilla agradeció fríamente el gesto y aceptó. Siguió hablando.

—Busco a mi madre —dijo en algún punto. Las pestañas aletearon un par de veces, suspicaces, antes de que tomara la decisión—. ¿Puedo contarle algo?

Jean-Luc sabía lo que seguía. Alguno de los suyos había referido la búsqueda inútil de una niña norteña de ojos saltones. La chica con el padre alcohólico que vivía en la parte más occidental del Faubourg Marigny. Famosa por su irritante insistencia, había vagado tanto por aquella zona de Nueva Orleans que se había dado a conocer bastante por los vecinos.

La niña apretó los labios en una fina línea, aguardando la respuesta. Se removió dentro del amplio abrigo marrón que su padre le había conseguido en la caridad de la iglesia. Era temprano en las calles de Nueva Orleans, pero la prenda comenzaba a pesarle al incipiente calor del sol en pleno verano. Miró fugazmente al mesero que llevaba el desayuno.

—Ya has empezado —replicó Jean-Luc.

Ella lo tomó como un sí.

Un suspiro entrecortado salió de su pecho.

—Mi madre me abandonó hace setenta y cinco días —declaró, mirando hacia la calle, como si inspeccionara la luz de la mañana que comenzaba a trepar por los edificios. Se corrigió—. Hace setenta y seis días. No dejó nada suyo. Como si no hubiera existido; creo que era lo que quería que yo pensara, o lo pensara un poco. Tal vez lo quería pero no fue tan valiente. Porque yo sé que existió, lo sé porque tengo esto. —Sacó su pequeña mano del bolsillo del abrigo. Tenía una fotografía—. Es francés —señaló la nota al pie de la fotografía.

—¿Quieres que lo lea para ti? —Inquirió con tranquilidad.

—Yo sé lo que dice —espetó ella, casi ofendida—. Quiero que vea a la mujer, es mi madre.

—No la reconozco, lo siento —dijo tras una breve inspección. Una mujer rubia sonreía abrazada a un bebé bastante taciturno en una instantánea maltratada. Tenía un aire familiar, pero habría mentido si hubiera afirmado recordarla realmente o siquiera conocerla.

—Pero ahora sabe cómo es. Mi padre y yo creemos que volverá a Nueva Orleans en algún momento. Sí la ve…

—Te dejaré saber —completó él. Prestando más atención, el nerviosismo y su miedo eran patentes en el trémulo aleteo de sus pestañas. Aquél era un plan de búsqueda sin pies ni cabeza, pero un esfuerzo válido tomando en cuenta su edad. Por lo mismo, Jean-Luc ofreció—: ¿Algún lugar para contactar a la joven dama? ¿Un nombre, un teléfono tal vez?

—Charlotte. Estaré aquí un tiempo, no será difícil encontrarme —replicó.

Oh, no lo sería.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo y con nuevo fic! Un canon/oc que en verdad poco tiene de eso, pero igual lo tiene. Y si y no y quién sabe c: Lo típico._

 _Remake de otro fic que era remake de otro fic (?). El reciclaje de ideas es otro de mis negocios xv. Mi Gambit/Rogue no llega a mí x's Así que sigo la vieja costumbre mía y profano fandoms con OCs porque YOLO._

 _Nada, sólo decir que si bien el fic está (vagamente) ambientado en el UCX, tiene algo del UCM (crossover porque I do what I want). Detallitos de los cómics y mucha sabrosura (espero). Trama no muy brillante, mutación para el OC algo confusa... Y un OC que es Arya Stark con cara de Lily Collins, kinda... sorta._

 _No tengo idea de francés cajún (o del francés en general xc), so... Una disculpa, pastelitos._

 _Un comentario no le hace daño a nadie y no toma mucho tiempo._


	2. Niña que no miente

**I**

Aquél fue un día de calor insoportable. Treinta y seis grados centígrados a la sombra en un sábado al final de un verano terrible. Remy habría preferido no salir. No era raro que los niños desobedecieran las órdenes de Fagan*, líder y _hermano mayor_ del grupo de huérfanos, resguardándose en los días de intenso calor o frío dentro del inmueble. Pero sí era extraño que un chico como Remy prefiriera quedarse dentro del tétrico edificio al que osaban llamar vivienda, en lugar de salir a merodear por las calles de Nueva Orleans.

No obstante, Remy no rehuyó el mandato de Fagan una vez más. Su lista, le dijo el mayor, estaba llena de desacatos de su parte. El chico se rindió con un resoplido de fastidio, tomó de mala gana la lista de cosas que debía conseguir y desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a la entrada principal. En la ropa más ligera que poseía, abrió la pesada puerta de madera, se colocó las gafas oscuras y emergió a la ardiente tarde de agosto.

Jamás cumplía con sus tareas cerca de casa. Caminó un par de manzanas, hacia el oeste donde el vecindario era más activo. En el camino, hurtó la billetera de un hombre, como de costumbre. Una billetera en un hombre bien vestido no afectaba a nadie; tomó el dinero y se deshizo del resto en un bote de basura. Al llegar a la parada de autobús, y protegiéndose del sol debajo de la amplia copa de un árbol, Remy tuvo la idea de que era extraño robar esas billeteras para poder ir a robar otras cosas.

—Es gracioso si se lo piensa —masculló.

—¿El qué?

Una vocecita llamó su atención desde atrás. Remy giró un poco la cabeza para advertir a la niña que aguardaba sentada sobre la banca metálica de la parada. La contempló extrañado, mirando entorno para asegurarse de que le hablaba a él.

Le hablaba a él.

—¿Qué es gracioso? —Reformuló, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo. Pestañeó como si tratara de enfocarlo. El sol le lastimaba los ojos.

—Nada —replicó Remy con suavidad, ganándose una mirada aún más intrigada por parte de ella. Intentaba sonreír.

—Debe ser una "nada" muy extraña.

Al chico se le ocurrió que había cosas más extrañas. Sintió una fuerte curiosidad mientras echaba un vistazo a la avenida. No había señal del autobús. Se debatió un segundo entre alejarse definitivamente de la niña desconocida que le hablaba, o quedarse y matar el tiempo charlando con ella.

Finalmente, Remy se acercó para sentarse a un costado. De cualquier forma, el autobús no aparecía.

—Ah, no tienes una idea —exclamó de manera dramática.

—En absoluto —completó ella, sin apartar sus ojos de Remy, inspeccionándolo con atención—. Pero yo también tengo una _"nada"_ que es extraña y graciosa.

—Un poco estresante, ¿eh? —Remy se encontró preguntando.

—A veces. Pero también me gusta. ¿A ti no?

—Sí —admitió. No obstante, volvió a pensarlo—. Es lo único que conozco, así que no importa. —Alzó los hombros con naturalidad.

La chica dejó que el asomo de una sonrisa curvara ligeramente la comisura izquierda de su boca. Remy notó entonces que tenía la boca amoratada. Entre otras cosas, como el labio partido y el largo cabello oscuro fuertemente atado en una coleta.

—Es una nada solitaria —dijo antes de apartar la vista de él.

—Es mejor así.

—Creo que sí. ¿Cuál autobús esperas?

—Midtown —Remy respondió—. ¿Tú?

—Ninguno. Vengo aquí todos los días a esperar a mi padre.

Remy había dado por hecho que se trataba de una forastera. No una turista, naturalmente, no tenía el aspecto. Se sorprendió al escuchar que de hecho iba a aquél lugar a diario.

—No pareces local —apuntó él.

—No lo era, ahora lo soy.

—¿Vives cerca?

—A cuatro cuadras en esa dirección. —Señaló hacia delante, una calle amplia adentrándose en el barrio Marigny.

Guardaron silencio. Ella balanceaba sus pies que no alcanzaban el suelo. Remy miró en busca de su autobús.

—¿No vas a preguntar si yo vivo cerca? —Inquirió distraídamente, pensando que debía conseguirse un reloj para sí mismo cuando miró su muñeca sin uno. Se estaba haciendo tarde y su lista era larga.

—No creo —dijo ella, observando sus zapatos de un opaco azul.

—¿Por qué?

—No me dirías la verdad.

—¿Tú me dijiste la verdad?

—Yo siempre digo la verdad —replicó, frunciendo momentáneamente el ceño, sin quitar la vista de sus pies.

—Te habría dicho la verdad —confesó Remy de manera más afable.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?... ¿Porque sí? No sé.

—Nadie dice la verdad porque sí —zanjó la niña, alzándose de hombros—. Menos a extraños.

—Excepto tú —se mofó Remy, alzando una ceja más divertido que irónico.

—Excepto yo —reiteró con un ademán cansino, como si intentara explicarle a un niño de cinco años.

Vinieron otros segundos de silencio. Un autobús se detuvo frente a ellos. La niña examinó a los pasajeros que bajaron. No era el que Remy esperaba. Pero quizá debía tomarlo. Después de todo, cualquier lugar sería bueno siempre y cuando no fuera su propio vecindario.

Esperó, no obstante. Sus ojos regresaron a ella.

—¿No te gusta el sol? —Inquirió de repente. Remy parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa en medio de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Quiso saber.

—Porque usas gafas oscuras. Creo que a la gente que no le gusta el sol las usa.

—A mis ojos no les gusta el sol —evadió, suprimiendo apenas una mueca. Si bien aquello era cierto, tampoco se trataba de toda la verdad. «Nadie dice la verdad porque sí»—. Menos uno tan fuerte —se quejó. El calor seguía siendo intenso—. ¿Por qué tienes esa herida en la cara? No deberías dejar que nadie te golpee.

La niña se llevó la mano al labio y rozó la piel lastimada con la punta de sus dedos. Su ceño volvió a fruncirse al igual que sus labios.

—Fue un accidente.

—Puede ser que me equivoque —comenzó con cierto matiz cansino—. Pero eso lo ha hecho un revés con el puño, niña que no miente.

—Fue un revés con el puño accidental —insistió ella, su voz se elevó un poco.

—Es estúpido.

—Sí. —Fue su escueta respuesta.

Otro autobús frenó y abrió sus puertas. Varias personas descendieron. La niña repitió la acción de observar atenta a quienes bajaban.

—Aquí viene.

—¿Tu padre?

La chica asintió antes de ponerse de pie con un salto. Se detuvo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Remy —contestó antes de dedicarle un gesto divertido—, y te estoy diciendo la verdad —aclaró—. ¿La niña tiene algún nombre? —Preguntó a su vez, más amablemente.

—Charlotte.

No dijo adiós o nada más. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia un hombre castaño, de aspecto triste, tenía el cabello revuelto y parecía alto a pesar de caminar encorvado. Charlotte le pasó un brazo por la cintura y esperaron la luz roja para cruzar la avenida.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** No planeo que ninguno de los capítulos sea realmente largo, así que prepárense para episodios pequeños con saltos de tiempo considerables entre ellos._

 _*Fagan: No me lo inventé yo (seguro lo saben, pero mejor aclararlo por si acaso). Es el líder del grupo de huérfanos callejeros al que perteneció Remy antes de ser adoptado por Jean-Luc._


	3. Bella Donna

**II**

—No olvides tomar tus medicamentos, ¿de acuerdo?

Charlotte tiró de la puerta y se quedó unos segundos en el rellano. Repasó su lista mental mientras enumeraba con los dedos. Su padre pasaba las mañanas solo desde que ella había regresado a la escuela. El peor momento del día para su mente siempre era por la mañana y eso la preocupaba. Charlotte suspiró al terminar, no olvidaba nada, pero de cualquier forma, la idea de dejarlo por su cuenta no le agradaba. Bajó las escaleras, saltando peldaños de dos en dos y acomodándose la pequeña mochila roja en los hombros.

Dio los buenos días a la casera que tejía con la televisión encendida en el recibidor de la casa de huéspedes, esquivó a un gato anaranjado y empujó la puerta de madera y cristal con un hombro. La calle estaba vacía. Charlotte no pudo evadir los ligeros nervios en la base de su estómago al emprender la marcha. Iba tarde de nuevo. La escuela pública, a varias manzanas de ahí, le había permitido el ingreso en septiembre, pero al momento de su inscripción habían transcurrido un par de años desde su salida de Chicago, justo después de que su madre se marchara. A Charlotte la escuela jamás le había gustado, de cualquier forma. Se distraía con facilidad y los profesores solían decir que era una niña problemática y de entendimiento débil. La paciencia se agotaba pronto y aquella vergonzosa clase para "niños especiales" se cernía sobre ella como una posibilidad cada vez más cercana.

Las cosas habían sido de esa manera desde antes de que su madre los abandonara. Ahora, se había quedado dos cursos atrás, no tenía a su madre (Charlotte ya había dimitido todo intento por encontrarla), casi no tenía un padre y estaba llegando tarde todos los días.

No le iría mucho mejor este año.

Se detuvo ante la luz verde de una calle altamente transitada, arrebujándose en el mismo abrigo que en verano le estorbaba tanto. El clima de invierno le sentaba mejor, se asemejaba más a su antiguo hogar. Alzó la vista, a espera de que el semáforo marcara el pase para peatones, balanceándose sobre la punta de sus pies. Nunca más regresaría a Chicago. No con su madre, al menos. Y en ese caso, ambos, su padre y ella, preferían no volver.

—Vas tarde de nuevo.

Charlotte bajó sus ojos hasta toparse con Remy. Los lentes oscuros y el cabello revuelto de siempre. De cuando en cuando coincidían en aquél lugar durante las mañanas.

—Ignoraré tu supuesta perspicacia —dijo al volver la vista a la luz verde.

Remy arregló una de aquellas enormes y cínicas sonrisas en sus labios.

—Perspicacia —articuló—. Una palabra difícil para una niña que odia la escuela, _n'est-ce pas_?

—Francés. —La luz cambió a rojo. Charlotte le dirigió una mirada burlona, encumbrando una de sus cejas—. Una lengua muy fina para un mocoso ladrón.

—Touché.

Charlotte sacudió la cabeza en un ademán de divertida incredulidad. Había alcanzado el otro lado de la acera. Miró por el hombro, el castaño la seguía.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar robando relojes o algo así?

—Fagan me dio el día libre.

—Mentiroso.

—Fagan no da días libres, debo tomarlos yo mismo —dijo Remy, despreocupado—. ¿Sabes qué hora es? —Preguntó de repente.

—Tarde —evadió Charlotte, al tanto de su impuntualidad de nueva cuenta. Aquella era una pregunta demasiado innecesaria.

—Exacto.

—Remy, si no vas a ser de ayuda deberías ir a jugar a Robin Hood a otro lado.

—Tengo algo mejor, una idea —ofreció el chico de forma altiva. Charlotte le lanzó una mirada soslayada.

—No.

—Sí, escucha, vas tarde y odias ese sitio. Ven conmigo, incluso podríamos comer en un buen lugar, conozco a alguien.

Charlotte gruñó. —Eres la peor clase de amigo…

—Odias ese lugar.

—Yo no lo…

—Lo odias, con toda tu alma. ¿Por qué sigues yendo, de todas formas?

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Dejar la escuela y unirme a tu pandilla? —Ironizó la menor, riendo en voz baja—. Mi padre me mataría.

—Tu padre no te trata bien de cualquier forma —apostilló ceñudo. Charlotte procuró no dejar que eso la molestara—. Le fracturaría el brazo a mi padre si se atreviera a golpearme.

—Suerte que no tienes padres.

—Como a ti te han servido de mucho, Charlie. —Dramatizó un gesto de pena.

Ella se detuvo de golpe, dio media vuelta y lo miró, frunciendo los labios.

—Mi padre no me golpea intencionalmente, está enfermo.

—Igual le rompería el brazo si fuera mi padre —replicó al alzar un hombro—. Puedo romperle el brazo por ti, quizá los _accidentes_ se detendrían de esa manera.

—Yo te rompería los dientes a ti si te atrevieras a tocarle un pelo —aseguró.

Remy le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada. —Apuesto a que eso te dolería más a ti que a mí, _petite lapine_.

—Valdría la pena.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó con su natural desenfado—. Entonces… ya es más tarde, ¿no?

Charlotte arregló un semblante desesperado en sus facciones y echó un vistazo a la calle. La escuela aún estaba lejos y definitivamente era más tarde que hacía un rato. La perspectiva de comer algo decente en un lugar agradable tampoco la repelía.

A decir verdad, comenzaba a mostrar una tendencia más similar a su madre por hacer lo que no debía a la más mínima provocación.

—Si mi padre se entera…

—Le daré una botella de ginebra y lo olvidará. —Se mofó. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Tiene que ser buena comida.

—La mejor del Big Easy, _chèrie_.

* * *

—¡Quédate quieta!

—Si te quitaras de encima.

—¡Te estoy protegiendo! —siseó en voz baja.

Remy ladeó la cabeza, revisando la calle por la que habían venido. Charlotte lo vio fruncir el ceño tanto que le pareció que sus cejas estaban a punto de tocarse.

—Me aprietas el estómago y acabo de comer. Vomitaré en tu cara si no te haces a un lado… Pensándolo bien, no te hagas a un lado. —Charlotte sonrió con malicia.

—Asquerosa —dijo, pero terminó quitándose de encima—. Levántate muy, muy despacio y no hagas mucho ruido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay unos hombres allá… —Señaló con el pulgar—. Parece que han estado persiguiendo a una niña desde hace unas cuadras, ¿no te diste cuenta? Traen armas.

—¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí todavía? —Inquirió, haciendo ademán de comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria. Remy la detuvo sosteniéndola por la muñeca.

—Acaban de entrar en el callejón, no seas cobarde, podrían hacerle algo.

—Es tarde y mi padre estará solo en casa sino llego a tiempo.

—Tu fabuloso padre sobrevive sin ti en el taller, puede sobrevivir sin ti en casa durante unas horas. —Aquello no logró convencerla, lo notó—. Tómalo como una aventura —probó de nueva cuenta.

—Has estado leyendo demasiada fantasía. Podrían hacernos algo a nosotros, genio.

—Bien, quédate aquí —le soltó la muñeca, rindiéndose.

El chico cerró su chaqueta, revisó sus zapatos (cordones desatados, una pesadilla en un mal momento) y echó a correr en la misma dirección que los hombres y la niña.

—Eres tan estúpido que debería dejar que te maten para librar al mundo de tu estupidez.

Remy sonrió al escuchar la voz de Charlie detrás de él, desacelerando para encararla.

—¿Quién es más estúpido? El estúpido que tuvo la estúpida idea o quien decidió seguir a ése estúpido en su estupidez.

—Me perdí cuando terminaste la pregunta. Pero sin duda, tú.

Ambos niños continuaron avanzando hasta cubrirse detrás de un depósito de basura.

—En serio, voy a vomitar, Remy.

—Aguarda aquí. Eres demasiado ruidosa para ir más allá, yo me encargo… Mientras tanto, llama a la policía, ¿de acuerdo?

Charlotte se aferró a la manga de la chaqueta oscura de Remy.

—¿Por qué no los llamamos, aguardamos a que lleguen y nos ahorramos esto? —Preguntó ella, frustrada. Sería agradable que por una vez a su amigo se le ocurriera usar el sentido común.

—Porque tardarán en llegar y mientras tanto esos asquerosos podrían…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —accedió con un enfadado murmullo. Tenía un punto ahí y aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido convencerlo de otra cosa—. Si te matan llevaré cardos a tu tumba.

—No tendría una, iría directo a la fosa común —comentó distraído.

* * *

Las luces ya se habían encendido por toda la ciudad cuando lograron evadir a la policía. La calle estaba vacía, húmeda por la lluvia que sobrevino al final de la tarde. A lo lejos se escuchaba el apurado ladrido de varios perros. La joven arrastraba los pies, una mueca de disgusto tensaba sus facciones.

—Sé que odias dejar solo a tu padre tanto tiempo —dijo Remy para romper el silencio entre ambos.

—Por todo lo que sé, podría llegar y encontrarme con la noticia de que se colgó del techo —replicó de mal humor, sin girar para mirarlo.

—Es un poco exagerado, _mon_ …

—No. Esta estupidez fue exagerada —lo cortó la menor, con un enérgico movimiento de su brazo al detenerse y girar—. "Ayudemos a la damisela en apuros, Charlie, será divertido jugar a ser héroes" —imitó burlonamente el acento de Remy—. La mocosa ni siquiera estaba en apuros, la policía está confabulada con la mafia de la que seguramente la mocosa es parte y mírate. —Lo apuntó con un dedo—. Estás vivo y libre sólo porque de algún modo lograste caerle bien a la mocosa salida de una película de Tarantino.

—Bella Donna —corrigió él, tras inspeccionarse. Para ser completamente honesto, en serio lo habían dejado hecho un desastre. Su ropa estaba rasgada en varias zonas, manchada de sangre en otras y los músculos le ardían y punzaban al ritmo de un dolor más parecido al total agotamiento—. Se llama Bella Donna.

—¡Te lanzó un cuchillo a la pierna!

—No tiene tan buena puntería como cree o soy demasiado para ella. —Se ufanó—. Y no puedes decir que no fue todo un suceso verla sacar dagas de su ropa.

—Ojalá te hubiera lanzado esas cosas a la cabeza —agregó Charlotte, meneando la cabeza, exasperada.

Ella retomó su camino, dando pasos largos. Su padre no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo solo. Por otro lado, si tenía suerte, no estaría lo suficientemente sobrio para reñirla por su hora de llegada.

—Bueno, ahora sé por seguro algo que sospechaba.

—¿Que tienes moscas en el cerebro?

—No, no eso —dijo, esbozando un mohín.

—¿Qué entonces?

—Rumores… sobre… cosas.

—Gracias por la explicación.

—No lo entenderías.

—No lo haría —admitió—. Tu vida es demasiado rara.

—Antes te parecía interesante.

—Lo sigue haciendo. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a entenderla en algún punto.

Se quedaron en silencio. Había algo más que Charlotte no comprendía, pero no se atrevió a comentarlo. Siguieron tres cuadras solitarias antes de doblar en la esquina hasta parar frente al edificio donde ella vivía.

—Mis ojos son así, Charlie —dijo mientras ella comenzaba a subir los escalones de la entrada.

Su voz la hizo girar sobre sus talones, pillada por sorpresa pensando justamente en eso. En algún momento, durante el desastre en que se habían metido, los oscuros lentes del chico cayeron al suelo. No había logrado recuperarlos antes de que ella notara sus ojos negro y carmesí. No era tan estúpida como para no haber sospechado que había algo raro detrás de esas gafas, incluso alguna vez se animó a preguntar si en realidad era ciego. Remy había respondido que no, naturalmente.

Ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema desde entonces y Charlotte jamás pidió ver lo que había detrás.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió con suavidad.

—No tengo idea —rio en voz baja, quizá algo nervioso. Sus labios se tensaron al volver a hablar—. Creo que mis padres me abandonaron por eso.

—Qué estúpidos —replicó seria un instante antes de retorcer sus labios en una sonrisa —. ¿Por qué abandonarte cuando podrían haberte vendido como un fenómeno de circo?

—No tenían tu visión para los negocios, supongo —dijo él, casi aliviado. La mayoría de la gente a su alrededor tendía a tratarlo diferente (no un "diferente" bueno) en cuanto notaban la condición extraña de sus ojos.

—Me mentiste —canturreó al voltear para seguir subiendo los peldaños que restaban hasta la puerta.

—No lo hice.

—Claro que sí. Cuando te conocí pregunté si usabas esas gafas porque te molestaba el sol, dijiste que sí.

—No te mentí.

—Omitiste.

—¿Debería decir que lo siento?

Charlotte se encogió de hombros. —Da igual. Ahora sé algo que antes solo sospechaba.

Remy entendió que estaba usando sus palabras de hacía un rato.

—¿Qué tengo moscas en el cerebro?

—Aparte —rio—. No. Es que… Ahora sé que puedo detectar perfectamente cuando me mientes, ladrón de tres al cuarto.

Le dedicó una enorme y sincera sonrisa, el hecho debía provocarle una profunda satisfacción. Empujó la puerta con una mano y se perdió dentro del edificio.

No dijo adiós, como siempre.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Tengo un tiempo difícil, haciendo malabares con la historia de Gambit y la manera de plasmarlo aquí de tal modo que no termine sonando (más) ridículo. S_ _egún el (fumado) canon, Remy salvó a Bella Donna (aunque en realidad ella no lo necesitaba xv) cuando tenía 8 años. Él solito, sí xD Así que no me lo he inventado yo._

 _Un especial agradecimiento a LaEstrellaFugaz y a Ellistriel por comentar en el cap anterior x3 (algún día aprenderé a responder reviews a tiempo xb)._

 _¡Besazos!_


End file.
